futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: The Great Ebola Plague of 2014-15
STILL BEING WORKED ON. NOWHERE NEARLY DONE. In This Scenario, Ebola is transmitted and ultimately becomes airborne. Follow the timeline where you will receive an explanation of what is going on in this future. DISCLAIMER: THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE REAL, RATHER, AN EXAMPLE OF HOW FEAR CAN INFLUENCE A PERSON'S THOUGHT PROCESS. EBOLA COULD GO AIRBORNE BUT IT'S UNLIKELY TO WIPE OUT 2 BILLION PEOPLE. 2014 October * Several Patients in Texas and Arkansas are treated for Ebola * President Obama issues a travel alert for all countries * Russia blames America for the Ebola threat November * Ebola becomes Airborne. 200,000 people throughout the South are immediately affected. the disease causes Mexico and Canada to close their borders. * Millions of Americans are affected by Thanksgiving December * A vaccination is developed but is extremely expensive. The disease spreads to Europe. * London is forced to quarantine itself but disease sneaks in. Millions die * The US suspends the Constitution. The country is re-organized a totalitarian Police State * Several European Countries are now effected. Switzerland opens a "safe haven" for wealthy elitists. * By Christmas, 100 Million People have been killed. 2015 January * A bomb with Ebola is thrown into the Swiss Safe Haven. Death toll is catastrophic * 300 Million are now dead February * Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper is killed * China's Hong Kong, Macau , Singapore and Taiwan seal off their borders * Death Toll: 500 Million March * Hong Kong and Macau are exposed * The United Arab Emirates, Qatar, Baharian, Iran, Singapore, Israel, Palestine, Syria, Lebanon, Iraq, Iran, Kurdistan. Most of Europe and Egypt are wiped out. 1 Billion People are now dead April * A Vaccine is developed. * Great Britain is mostly wiped out * Final Death Count Worldwide: 2 Billion * US Erupts into Anarchy. Population: 10 Million May * Several Americans are revealed to have survived Ebola by hiding. Almost 90 Million People are still alive because of this and disease prevention techniques. * The World Population is reduced to 4 Billion * The US Constitution is re-instated. The Map is redrawn and Several Canadian Provinces join the US. * The Rest of Canada joins the US. The American Population is around 138 Million. * Quebec is granted it's independence * Ukraine is divided into two but War soon erupts in Russia. * The Communist Party seizes control of the Capitol after Putin's party flees. * Siberia Breaks off but forces capture it * The Soviet Republic of Russia is established. * Ukraine and Belarus form a Union with Russia. The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics or New Soviet Union is established as Russia takes control of all but three of the former Republics. * The areas referred to as Novorossyia last year, now have a Russian Majority as does Kiev. June * The Reorganized US elect Thomas Anderson of the Social Democratic Party to be President. In response, the Southern States, where most American Conservatives were concentrated, Break off and form the Federal States of America. the US has no choice but to allow the breakup (ala Quebec) Category:Scenario: Disease Outbreak Category:Virus Category:Outdated Articles